Luggage devices are commonly used by travelers. In some cases, luggage devices can be wheeled by the user. A luggage device can, for example, include wheels attached to a lower portion of the luggage device, and a handle attached to an upper portion of the luggage device. Thus, the user can grasp the handle and push or pull the luggage device such that its wheels roll along the ground surface to convey the luggage device. Travelers can carry a wide range of goods in luggage devices.